


Channels

by fangirl_ghostwriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Ficlet, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, SPN - Freeform, Sabriel - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, blech I'm bad at tags, channels, kind of, sabriel fic, sam/gabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_ghostwriter/pseuds/fangirl_ghostwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Channel-surfing and an angel with a sweet tooth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Channels

**Author's Note:**

> find me on wattpad/fanfiction.com too! at :fangirl-ghostwriter

"And here's the results... It seems, you're the father!"  
*bbzzzt*  
"But, Andre, you said you loved me! You bastard!! You liar!!"  
"María, I do! That's why I married you last month!"  
"Last month? We weren't married last month?... My sister, my twin sister, was married last month!-"  
*bbzzzt*  
"If you call the number at the bottom of the screen right now, you'll receive a complimentary free gift, courtesy of our sponsors. That's right! For the price of a single pair of gLoves, you'll receive a second pair of gLoves and a free gift!"  
*bbzzzt*  
"Sam, will you turn that damn thing off?! You've been channel surfing for 20 minutes now." Dean groaned. He tossed and turned on the uneven, lumpy bed, trying to get comfortable. Giving up, he slumped his back into the wall and sighed. "I need to get out of this room and just go somewhere. Motel rooms should be used in interrogations... they're suffocating, man."  
"Fine, just don't go too far. Cell service is crap out here." What wasn't crappy in this beat-up, little town? Sam wondered.   
" Okay, whatever, but you had better have found something to watch by the time I get back. I mean it, Sammy."  
"It's Sam!" The younger Winchester shouted back as his brother snickered outside the door. Sam rolled over on his bed, which may or may not have some kind of infestation that he didn't want to think about. He grabbed the remote off the nightstand and switched the TV back on.  
"Previously on Supernatural..."  
*bbzzt*  
"Aww... Come on, Sammy..."  
Sam almost fell out of his seat as a grinning Gabriel appeared on the motel TV without a single warning. He waved at the bewildered Winchester smugly.  
"That's right, Samsquatch, I'm not as missing as you thought! And stop changing the channels, it's giving me a migraine." Gabriel sauntered off the screen... and right next to Sam.  
The young Winchester really fell off the bed that time. He scrabbled up from the floor and onto his feet as the archangel cackled.   
"Take a chillpill, Gigantor. You don't look so happy to see me." Sam frowned and sat on Dean's abandoned bed as the trickster made himself perfectly at home on Sam's.   
"Why are you here, Gabe? Do you need help or something?" Sam asked irritably. Gabriel grinned crookedly and straightened against the bedpost. The angel looked thoughtful and tapped his fingers against his chin.  
"Well, if you're asking, Sammy... I could really use something sweet." Sam's eyebrows rose and he sighed, walking over to the mini-fridge. Sifting through half-empty beers and cheeseburger wrappers, he found a plastic container with 3/4 of an apple pie (most likely eaten by Dean).   
"Here, don't ever say I never gave you anything... and please use a fork-", but it was too late. Gabe was digging into the pastry with his fingers and looked up only to smile sheepishly as he gulped down a bite of the pie. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, the archangel grasped the fork from Sam's hands and immediately started devouring the pie again.  
When he had finished, Gabriel started licking all the crumbs off his fingers and for some strange reason, Sam couldn't stop watching. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the impolite display.  
"Is that all you wanted? 'Cause I kind of wanted to relax. On my bed." Sam bit out tensely. Gabriel stretched and his blue, cotton t-shirt rose up explicitly, showing his tanned and toned stomach. Sam turned away instinctively, but not before he saw Gabe wink at him smugly.   
"Come on, Sammmm." The trickster whined, drawing out his name. He scooted to the edge of the bed and grasped Sam's hands and dramatically leaned across his lap. "Don't you love me??" The younger Winchester shoved Gabe off him and chuckled as the angel pouted on the disco-esque carpeting. He slid off the bed accidentally and landed next to Gabe with a loud thump! "Ow- jeez, my ass!" Sam groaned painfully. "That's gonna leave a bruise..." Gabriel smirked and his eyes twinkled.  
"I could leave a few more for ya'..." Gabe trailed off then hesitated, "If-if you wanted?" It wasn't meant to be a question, but the archangel made it seem like not just a joke. Sam saw the sincere intensity in the blonde angel's eyes, or at least he imagined it. He turned away and bowed his head,  
"You don't mean that, Gabe, so don't- you can't play with me like that." he said and the trickster heard the sob and the heartache in his voice. Sam had been fawning over Gabriel ever since that stupid never ending Tuesday prank. He loved the angel's sparkling laugh, his excited and twinkling eyes, the way he pushed his golden hair out of his eyes... Sam could go on forever. He knew Gabe couldn't love him that way, not when he knew the kind of person Sam was. This, this would break him, the way Gabriel was toying with his heart. A gentle hand rested on his shoulder and a soft voice said,   
"Sammy, hey, Sam? Hey, look at me- please." The last word was desperate and pleading. The young Winchester let Gabe pull him, but couldn't meet his eyes. "Up here, Sam." Peering through the curtain of his hair, Sam saw the pain drawn on the trickster's features, genuine and aching. Gabriel's jaw clenched as he gripped Sam's shoulders and begged,   
"Listen to me, I would never, ever play with you like that, especially when-" he bit his lip and paused, exhaling in one breath, "I'velikedyousinceIlaideyesonyou."   
Sam leaned in quizzically. Gabe took a deep breath and his hands wrapped in Sam's flannel, shaking as he whispered slowly,  
"I really like you, Sam Winchester."  
Sam swore his heart stopped right there and jumped into his throat. Gabe like-liked him. Gabe the archangel. Gabe the trickster. Liked. Him. Maybe even loved him. Sam thought he might pass out.  
"Um. Wow, okay. I did not expect that." Sam stuttered weakly. Gabriel looked concerned and hurt, he started to get up off the floor of the motel room. Sam shrugged off his awe and reached for the angel's shaking hand, entangling their fingers. Gabe whipped around, tears in his eyes.   
"Gabe, I really like you too, always have." Same reached up to wipe the fresh tears from his angel's eyes and leaned their foreheads together, smiling stupidly. Gabe stepped on his tiptoes and pressed their lips together, all gentleness and requited longing. They were like two pieces of a puzzle, shifting and fitting together perfectly. After a few drawn out minutes, the two separated, breathless and pink; their hands were still clasped together at Gabe's side.   
"Whoa, well, we can definitely do that again." Gabriel giggled. (Do guys even giggle? Sam wondered.) The two settled on Sam's bed, Gabe's cheek to the taller man's neck, as they flipped through channels. Dean walked in minutes later, not even daring to seem surprised. He sighed, like a weight had been lifted, and added,   
     "Finally, you guys have been dancing around each other forever... but seriously? Find a friggin channel."


End file.
